The present disclosure is directed to patient positioning devices and, more particularly, to devices for repositioning patients in hospital beds.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,776,047; 5,185,894; 6,289,533; and 7,293,303 describe patient movement devices and are incorporated by reference into this background section.